The application seeks funding for a training grant that prepares doctoral students and postdoctoral fellows as researchers and scholars in applied human development. The training program is located in the program in Psychological Studies in Education of the Graduate School of Education & Information Studies, UCLA. The goals of the training program are to prepare students and fellows to (1) conduct distinguished research that will contribute to the body of knowledge and the discipline of applied human development, and (2) use theory and research in developmental psychology to address significant social and policy-related problems in applied settings. The underlying theme that organizes training activities is the convergent focus on ways of understanding and analyzing human development in multiple contexts - the home, school, and community where issues of basic and applied research often merge. The training grant emphasizes research related to the early identification of children at risk for negative academic and social outcomes, preventive intervention for at risk children, the schooling context of development, and the social policy implications of child development research. Research training is combined with formal coursework in the Psychological Studies doctoral program and supervised experiences in applied settings to prepare students to do research, consider the implications of research, and communicate with practitioners and policy makers. The application requests stipends, tuition, fees, and training-related expenses for four predoctoral fellows and two postdoctoral fellows in each of five years.